


Do I know you?

by The1stBookworm



Category: Doctor Whi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stBookworm/pseuds/The1stBookworm
Summary: Maybe you do. Maybe you don’t. Maybe you did a long time ago.





	Do I know you?

“Goodbye Cleopatra Higgins” That was the last words he had said to her before his granddaughter and had left in the TARDIS destined for adventure. He had begged and pleaded for her to come, but she had stood firm. After all it was only the middle of the school year. 

“Remember me” Those were the last words she had told him. He had told her to sing their song when she found him again. He might not know it was her otherwise. Their song. It sung of the suns and moons. The stars flitted through the words and flowers twisted their way through the song. 

His granddaughter had watched the exchange with light curiosity. She knew they loved each other, but wasn’t allowed to marry because they were part of two different social classes. Why she couldn’t come was beyond her. What she did know was the magic in their song. The song of forgiveness. He wouldn’t not remember her till they sang their song together again. 

The song ended and they parted ways and set in motion the many meetings that would come. The granddaughter ran out and told her of the song’s magic, before running back to the TARDIS leaving a sadden but determined female outside. 

“Goodbye Theta Sigma” she said.

_When the moon falls_

_And the stars call_

_The suns will rise_

_And flowers reach the Gallifreyan skies_

_We will sing_

_And spread our wings_

_Under the Gallifreyan skies_

_  
When cities start to crumble_

_Our hearts will only rumble_

_With the sound of music in our hearts_

_In tune with the milkman’s cart_

_We will sing_

_And spread our wings_

_Under the Gallifreyan skies_

_  
When the world is in ash_

_Because we did something rash_

_My heart will always be yours_

_Even in the darkest of moores_

_We will sing_

_And spread our wings_

_Under the Gallifreyan skies_

_  
Never forget me_

_My heart is where you will always be_

_If I never come back_

_My love will always be as true as a railway track_

_We will sing_

_And spread our wings_

_Under the Gallifreyan skies_


End file.
